


A bargain of blood and tears

by Friendlysociopath



Series: Everyone becomes hers, sooner or later [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, there's a pup somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: “You did die for me.”





	A bargain of blood and tears

There were only a few things Theo feared. A few things Liam knew about. Things the chimera had nightmares about. Liam understood those. Held Theo trough them, hugged the shivering chimera close. What the werewolf never understood was why, after all that time, Theo feared happiness. Of all things, he feared something he deserved, something he earned along the way.

 

But to him, it wasn’t about deserving it. Theo had always thought of happiness as something fragile and foreign that he needed to get to know better. A thing that should be cherished and kept close to his heart, yet never taken for granted.

 

Hearts… Right. The organ that’s been the main instrument of the protagonist of his nightmares for so long now, his own stolen one beating a frantic rhythm in his chest, while his clawed hand hovered over the one he never wanted to harm.

 

“It’s okay, Theo.” Liam whispered with a faint smile as both his hands wound around Theo’s wrist. “I’m not scared.” The werewolf said, his bloody lips barely moving. He was dying. He knew it. The chimera knew it, the doctors knew it. Monroe knew it. “You’ve already met her.”

 

Of course Theo had told Liam about the precious soul Death wanted from the chimera himself. Liam knew how Theo met the ancient skeleton on the floor of the cave after a failed mission of his. It wouldn’t have been Liam if he did not have a plan to save the chimera from a miserable afterlife.

 

“It was Monroe. Not you. But maybe this way…” The werewolf started, his voice weak, weaker than Theo had ever heard his husband sound, the chimera shaking his head at Liam’s next words, “Maybe if you are the one finishing it, we could cheat Death.”

 

‘ _Last time you almost cheated me’_  - Death’s words echoed in Theo’s mind. Maybe Liam was right and there was a way. If Theo’s the one ending Liam’s life, a life Monroe doomed to an early end, it wouldn’t be cheating at all.

 

“I don’t want to kill you.” Theo choked on a sob, his breath coming short. It wasn’t a sentence he ever thought would leave his lips. The chimera always had Liam’s back, ever since the werewolf bought him back from hell. But it doesn’t matter how many times Theo played the bait, how many bullets he took for the werewolf -in the end, it was Liam that saved him. It’s always been Liam.

 

It wasn’t something he had ever planned. Nor something he could ever have prepared himself for. Theo had killed so many times before, had taken so many innocent lives and yet this time it felt like ripping his own heart out of his chest, leaving him bare and raw, like acid poured into an open wound.

 

Warm blood swept under Theo’s claws as they cut into the flesh of his beloved. His fingers twisted and shifted under muscles, tearing at ligaments and breaking bones, reaching deeper, until he could wrap his fingers around the core of Liam’s existence.

 

Sharp claws cut into the tissue of the organ, Liam’s heart fighting against the force of the chimera’s grip, beating against the fingers and claws that forced it to an abrupt stop. Theo’s golden eyes flickered red as his whole body shook, tears steaming down both his cheeks while the black veins slowly vanished from his arm.

 

Death wasn’t fair. She’s never been fair to anyone, or at least nobody ever felt that way - at least not the ones left behind in the realm of the living, not the ones that never met her before. Theo remembered how she said that she wasn’t a monster. That she did not need to scare anyone because she is inevitable. Yet for Theo, she wasn’t anything but cruel.

 

 

How ironic - Theo thought as he held Liam’s motionless heart between his shaking fingers, his claws rooted deep in the hard muscles of the cooling organ. How ironic it was from Death, forcingTheo to kill his husband the same way Tara killed him over and over again. To make the chimera inflict his own worst nightmare on the only person he had ever loved.

 

Death wanted Theo to give her the only soul she knew had been dear to the chimera, the one Theo would have given his own life for. But such exchange did not exist, not even Death herself held such power. So if Death wanted souls so desperately, Theo will give them to her. But it wouldn’t matter how many hearts the chimera stole, not even a thousand of them could be enough to ease his pain.

 

Liam never wanted Theo to kill anyone. He was Scott’s beta after all, he always wanted a peaceful solution, just like the alpha. But with Liam gone, the chimera no longer had to be good for anyone. And nobody will save Monroe from his wrath. Nothing kept him from murdering every single hunter he came across, let it be young or old, smart or dumb, freshly introduced to the world of the supernatural or someone more experienced. To Death, they were all the same. Just like how they will be to Theo.

 

The werewolf’s blood painted the golden band around Theo’s finger in a chrimson hue as it oozed from the five small incisions on Liam’s heart onto the chimera’s fingers. With his free hand, Theo reached down to close Liam’s lifeless, glassy eyes, his thumb caressing the werewolf’s cheek, wiping away Liam’s last tear.

 

Death lied to him. She was frightening. She was frightening, and painful, bringing sorrow and fear, hurting those that least deserved it. He wanted to smell those emotions on Liam, Theo wanted to hold on to the scent of hopelessness but he couldn’t find any of those. Not anymore. It doesn’t matter how hard he tried, there was nothing to fuel his anger. It did feed something different: his promise for vengeance.

 

 _“You did die for me.”_ Theo whispered as he leaned down to drop one last kiss onto Liam’s lips. Letting go of Liam’s hand he turned to leave the room, his fingers thightening around the only heart he’d ever rightfully possessed.

**Author's Note:**

> My half-awake, half-drunk, half-sober... half-functioning brain wanted to do this. Enjoy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as Friendlysociopath


End file.
